The avalanche
by Thunderbolt2.0
Summary: Dawn gets stuck in a cave on a top of the of a mountain the blizzards all the time. Ash makes his way to save her when a avalanche covers's the cave entrents.Now they are both stuck in the cave and time is running out. PEARLSHIPPING AshxDawn Hope you like
1. The begging

**Ash: 20**

**Dawn: 19**

**Brock: 28**

**Ash Dawn and Brock walked up the side of a snowy road in Snow point city. "Dawn if your cold why are you wearing a skirt?" Brock said looking at the shivering girl.**

**I don't know Brock besides it is my arms that are cold not my legs." Then she felt a jacket lay on her shoulders. **

**She looked back to see ash smiling and putting the jacket on her. She looked away because she was blushing up the storm.**

**Brock smiled. "What?" Ash said looking at him. "Nothing nothing." "It was very thoughtful." Dawn said to ash. He blushed**

**Ok ok you two lets…. He was cut of by the sound off people. "Hahahaha." "Oh no team rocket." Brock said. "Will save the motto." "Well I am going to tell you the plan." YOU ARE NOT GETTING PIKACHU!" Ash yelled.**

"**I Know." Jessie said looking at Dawn. "We will get rid of you one by one." Then a giant hand grabbed Dawn. "ASHHHH" "DAWN"**

**It throws her towards the mountain. "Try to find her now twerp." "By-Bye." "NO" Ash yelled.**

………

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OW." Dawn looked at her surroundings. She was on the top of a mountain. And there was a blizzard. She spoted a small cave and headed towards it. It was a big cave and she sat in the back. The cave was mad of Ice.**

"**It's so cold here." Dawn said trying to get warm. Then she broke into tears. **

………

"**Ash waits." "I have got to save her." "Brock stays here if you see this red button flash it means's get help." Ash gave Brock a device. Ok give me a tent and a blanket. Ash strapped a backpack on and a jacket. **

"**Ok Brock wish me luck." "Good luck." Ash started up the mountain and walked upwards. **

……………

**So How was it it will get better in the next chapter. **


	2. The avalanche

**Ash just packed his tent again. It had been 3 days since ash left to find Dawn. He was unsure where she was. He had checked every cave on the way so far.**

**He did not know what to do but keep looking. He saw another cave. It was a strom outside and he decided to check the cave. But there was a crack in the ice and a sharp little one in the middle.**

**Ash stepped on it and the crack went all the way up there mountain. Once hit the point a avalanche started.**

………

**Dawn heard rumbling and went to look out side. See saw ash and yelled. "ASH." He looked over and smiled. Then saw the avalanche. ASH RUN." She yelled. He started to run towards her. And jumped in the cave just as the avalanche sealed the cave.**

**Dammit. Ash yelled. He looked over at dawn who was shivering and looked bad. Ash pulled out a blanket and put it around her. "you look awful." He told her. "you have a fever." He laid her on the ground and grabbed the fire wood he had left.**

**She smiled and looked at him. " I know you would come for me." Ash light the fire and turned around. "I can't leave you not you." He cupped her check. And I would never leave someone like you.**

"**What dose that mean?" It mean's." he started. That you are are someone speacil. "I am no im not." Dawn yes you are." Your smart good at what you do and dam right gorgose. She blushed.**

"**Here." He gave her some medicine. "Thanks." "Ash do you have any food?" He reached in his bag and started to put things together. She put her head on the pillow and watched him.**

**Ash caught her eyes. "What?" "Nothing." "Thank you so much Ash." Ash turned to look at her when he saw her crying.**

"**What's wrong?" "You are what's wrong." "Oh." He said looking depressed. She laughed. "You're a idiot Ash." She said laughing. "I ment that you came to save me."**

"**Here." He said handing her a plate. "You cook to." "Yeah." "My mom is pregnant." Ash told her. "That's awesome Ash." "yeah but I did not want my mom having sex with the neighbor. She laughed. "Have auumm you ever had well…." Ash was silent. **

"**Ash?" He picked at his food. "Once." "Oh." "With May." He was not looking at her he was turned the other way. "Do you like her." Dawn asked. "I thought I did." "That was the biggest mistake of my life because I only like her as friend."**

"**I am aa sorry I asked but you know you could have lid to me." He looked at her. "No I couldn't" He said. "Good night." She watched him sit down in the corner he was crying. She got up and sat next to him and put the blanket around them.**

"**What's wrong Ash?" He looked over at her. "May was pregnant." "Oh well that's…. No." ash stopped her. "Two months in the pregnancy some thing went wrong." Dawn stared at him tears were falling from his eyes like crazy.**

"**We….Lost the Baby." "Oh Ash." Dawn said as she herself was crying to. "Im so sorry." **

**The two of them fell asleep there.**

………

**This chapter was a little different it was sad Next one will be up soon. **


End file.
